justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Born To Be Wild
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1967|dlc = October 28, 2010 (JD2)|difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2|dg = |mode = Solo|pc = |gc = |pictos = 72|nowc = BornToBeWild}}"Born To Be Wild" by is featured on (as a DLC) and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a blue-furred werewolf wearing a black and red leather vest with a white regatta, ripped black pants, red necklace, and black boots with red stripes. His fur is in a lighter shade of blue in the remake. Background The background is a forest at night with a wolf howling to the moon, a lamp post and a motorcycle. When "Born to be wild" is sung, the background changes to a road and the coach rides a motorbike. Remake In the remake, the background fades in after the coach turns towards the screen. The floor is darker, the motorbike is placed at the left (while it is in the center in ), the electricity pole has a different shock effect, the moon is lighter, the light post creates a different light, the moon is whiter and the wolf in the background moves in a more natural way. When the coach rides the motorbike, the transition between the two backgrounds is different. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Raise both of your hands. Borntobewild gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves BornToBeWild gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Born To Be Wild is featured in the following Mashups: * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Bad Romance (Monsters) Captions Born To Be Wild appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Fear The Wolf * Full Moon * Werewolf * Wolf Minded Trivia * This is the first song to use a visible prop. * The background makes an appearance in Rock Lobster. * Originally, the dancer had purple fur and was a bit more detailed. Before ’s release, it was changed into blue fur. A remnant of the beta routine was kept on the song icon, as the dancer has purple fur there. Gallery Game Files Borntobewild jd2 cover generic.png|''Born To Be Wild'' borntobewild jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Born To Be Wild'' (Remake) borntobewild pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots borntobewild jd2 menu.png|''Born To Be Wild'' on the menu Borntobewild jdsp menu.png|'' '' on the menu Borntobewild jdsp score.png| score screen Promotional Images Borntobewild promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay borntobewild promo coach.png|Coach extraction Others borntobewild background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Steppenwolf_-_Born_to_be_wild_1969 Gameplays Born To Be Wild - Just Dance 2 Born To Be Wild - Just Dance Summer Party Extractions Born To Be Wild - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Born To Be Wild - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Born To Be Wild - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Born To Be Wild en:Born To Be Wild Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Just Dance 2 DLCs Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Summer Party Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2